A Second Opinion
by asdaw04
Summary: Even though I'm past this season, this scene was always on the back of my mind until I finally decided to write my own version. It's loosely based on s5 e3 "Reckoner". Anyways, I've written some other stories for my own personal amusement but this is the first one I've published. Feedback would be appreciated! [This story contains spanking of adults!] Not your thing, don't read.


" I know I don't say thank you often but I appreciate all the work you do" the Unit Chief told his communications Liaison, J.J, after she had given him a basic rundown of the briefing that would take place later this morning. She was taken aback by the sudden and rare compliment from her boss. .

"And I specially appreciate your readiness. I know the team does too. They're not even here yet, they get to sleep in a bit. Lucky bastards" He spoke more than usual. It was probably the coffee that had him in a good mood.

J.J noticed, which only added to her dilemma. Hotch looked up, confused.

"Anything el... " he was stopped by J.J's confession.

"Actually... it's the team I want to talk about... well, mainly Reid" she said, feeling a burden lifted off of her as the words left her lips.

Hotch felt his body tense up. Reid always found a way to find trouble. "What about him?" He blurted out as the worst case scenarios crossed his mind.

"He uh... well, you know how he turned his medical records in? And you wanted me to look over them? Well, I read through them, and um, he… well, something looked odd. I contacted his doctor and he confirmed he was never cleared to fly. Reid forged the signatures on the release forms." she finished.

Hotch almost felt slightly relieved at this. Sure, the kid had done something utterly stupid and careless, but with Reid, Hotch always pictured the worst. It was probably his paternal instincts kicking in.

"Thank you for coming to me directly. I'll deal with it when I get a chance" he stated.

Agents Morgan and Rossi were the first to walk into the bullpen. J.J saw them from the conference room as she set the files down on the table for each agent. She almost felt like a mom, setting the table for breakfast. Except instead of breakfast her family would be getting pictures of mutilated bodies.

SSA Emily was already at her desk and it wasn't long until Reid and Garcia walked out of the elevator. He was still in crutches and the other agents had taken turns helping the younger member with his belongings to and from the parking lot.

"Morning, babygirl" Morgan greeted Garcia. "I got your coffee ready just how you like it" he told her with a smirk.

"This is why you're my favorite" She told him as she set Reid's things on his desk.

Hotch gestured J.J to the conference room and soon the whole team found themselves around the table for the briefing. Each member listened attentively to J.J's words, coming up with countless theories in their heads. She always enjoyed seeing their minds at work. After Morgan gave his own theories, it was decided they would be flying to the crime scene and staying there until the case was resolved.

J.J noticed Hotch sticking his files into his manila folder, letting her know it was time to head out to the launch pad. Most of the members caught on as well, and Hotch got up first, addressing the team. "Wheels up in an hour"

There was some confusion from the team by the sudden time extension. They usually felt lucky if they got even 30 minutes to be in the jet. Of course, no one was about to argue about more time.

Hotch fumbled through his folder and pulled out a second folder with a heavy load of papers. He tossed them to Dr. Reid, who was still sitting down comfortably in his chair. He quickly gave Hotch a quizzical look as he took the thick folder.

"It's more detailed pictures from all 3 crime scenes along with some other files and transcripts of the interviews with family members. Garcia already has a seat ready for you but before you go over I need a word with you."

The young agent now looked even more confused than before. "What? I'm not going?" He said quite defensively. He had proven last case that he could work even with crutches. And the only reason he had pushed himself so much was because he hated being cooped in an office.

"A word, **now.** " Hotch repeated firmly, hoping Reid wouldn't make a scene in front of the whole team. It didn't help Rossi was also in the room. Hotch always felt pressure when dealing with Reid in front of Rossi. He wanted to prove to him that he could deal with members who were out of line, just as Rossi had done with him back in his day.

"Can I at least get an explanation?! You even said last case that I had done remarkably well despite the crutches, so why do I have to stay here?" The young agent demanded an explanation despite knowing better.

"Because you lied" Hotch said, quite loudly. If the kid wanted a scene, he would get it, he thought. "You told me you were clear to travel when you weren't"

"ooh, naughty boy" Emily quickly said mockingly. She couldn't help but react with amusement anytime the youngest agent did something stupid AND think he could get away with it.

The whole team was all ears now, even Garcia who usually didn't stay long in the briefings. This was just a special treat that didn't happen everyday. At least not in front of them.

Reid ignored his colleague's remark and quickly said, "I didn't think you'd read through that. You never do". He knew that was a very pathetic excuse but stubbornness was among the young doctor's strongest qualities.

Hotch quickly interrupted, his patience wearing thin. "Does that validate your lying? Relying on the assumption that I wouldn't check?"' Hotch demanded. Anyone with an ounce of sense would drop it there and then, but not Dr. Reid. Morgan almost felt like dragging the kid out of the room himself.

"Well, I _am_ a doctor. " the youngest member said. "So technically, it wasn't a lie" he trailed off. "Oh, then what was it?" Garcia asked from the door, clearly amused.

"A second opinion" Reid stated quite confidently. He was taking a long shot clearly doomed for fail, but he refused to stop trying. Specially with his spectators around. He probably wouldn't hear the end of it for days.

"Spencer Reid, you're my bitch now" Garcia said from the door, before heading out with a smile. She hated confrontation and knew this probably wouldn't end well with Hotch. Morgan couldn't help but grin at Garcia's remarks, but a look at Hotch told him the last thing he should do was laugh. Meanwhile, Rossi remained unphased by the whole exchange, and simply observed from his seat.

Hotch spoke calmly from the door, containing his anger.

"Spencer, you are gonna march yourself into my office this instant because you and I have a discussion pending. If I hear anymore out of you, this discussion is only going to get pushed up, and we will have it in this very room for the whole department to see. Do I make myself clear?"

Reid was now fidgeting with his fingers and without skipping a beat he let out a soft "Yes, sir". Morgan sighed with relief. He was certain Hotch wouldn't pull through with his threat but Reid definitely knew what buttons to push.

All the agents had now exited the room, and most were heading to their desks to grab their to-go bags. All except Hotch, who was being followed by a very remorseful Reid into his office.

Reid was already apologizing in his head, and thought about vocalizing it, but Hotch's threat deterred him from it. He had specifically said "any word", and Reid would probably pass out from embarrassment if Hotch carried out his threat, he thought as he entered the room.

From the bullpen, the team saw the door close after the kid went in, which was followed by the closed blinds.

Emily flinched at the sight, as she was well aware of the implications of closed blinds. She reiterated her justification under her breath, as she shook her head and glanced over at J.J., "Naughty boy"

Even though they still had an hour, most of the team started dispersing.

"You alright, Em?" J.J asked Emily as she approached the kitchenette. "Uh, yeah. Just feeling sorry for the kid" Emily said. "For a genius, he sure makes some stupid choices".

J.J nodded and added, "I hope he doesn't yell at him too bad" she said remorsefully. Afterall, it was her who had told on him.

"Yell? I don't think I've ever heard Hotch raise his voice... oh, Jaich... you don't know" Emily said with a bit of amusement. J.J was confused and even felt a bit hurt as it appeared that she was out of the loop around here.

"Reid is in there getting his butt roasted."

"So it _is_ true?" J.J said as puzzle pieces finally came together. She wasn't an agent but had learned a couple of profiling skills by working with the BAU so closely.

Emily nodded. "He forged a signature and put himself in danger. The kid had it coming." she said.

"That's true, but it doesn't make me feel any less sorry for him." J.J said. She was no stranger to this type of punishment but wasn't expecting it at the BAU.

"Jaich, you don't look surprised at all. Why… ?" Emily asked, but as an avid profiler it didn't take her long to put it together. "Didn't you do an internship with Rossi at one point?".

J.J suddenly hated the fact that her friend was an exceptional profiler. "I doubt he remembers that, it was so long ago and he was Unit Chief at the time.. too busy to look over interns. But I'm sure my mentor, Michael, remembers me well… " She said, allowing Emily to make her deductions.

The girls had continued their talk downstairs. Afterall, neither of them wanted to hear Reid's punishment. After a very long talk, they found themselves back in the bullpen. Their timing was precise, Emily having had some rather unpleasant "discussions" herself. Hotch's door opened and a very sorry and red-faced Reid walked as fast as his crutches allowed him towards Garcia's office.

"Hello, my very fabulous boy wonder" She greeted him as he entered the room. Reid's very puffy eyes went straight to the bright purple pillow placed on the chair next to Garcia's own.

He wasn't sure if the pillow had been intentionally placed there of if it was merely a coincidence, but he preferred to think the latter.

He sheepishly put his crutches aside as Garcia helped lower him into his seat. He painfully sat down and couldn't help but wince as his very sore bottom made contact with the pillow.

"How bad does it hurt?" Garcia asked sympathetically, looking down at whom she considered her little brother."Only when I bend it suddenly" he answered quietly.

"I wasn't talking about your leg" she replied with a soft smile. She loved company and only wished she could have it under different circumstances.

Reid was horrified and blushed so much he couldn't even make eye contact. Garcia found this adorable and gently placed her hand on his kneecap. "Reid, it's okay. I'm at your service, anything you want you can have. I can always use a little company around here. And with your brain and my skills, we're gonna make an incredible team" she finished enthusiastically. "Want coffee?"

He nodded and slowly lifted his eyes up to look at her. Seeing Garcia's happy self in her bright purple blouse made him feel slightly better. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.


End file.
